


Falling for you

by yoshie_128



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshie_128/pseuds/yoshie_128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mino saw Nam Taehyun, he already knew that there was something definitely wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their first meeting

The first time Mino saw Nam Taehyun, he already knew that there was something definitely wrong with him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a hot summer day when he first met his new friends in YG. Since it was fucking hot, everybody looked so tired, except for that tall guy, who Mino remembered his name was Seunghoon. He was still smiling like an idiot while leading Mino through every room in the YG building, where they would be practising for years. The big-eyed guy, whose name was Jinwoo, had already left with Seungyoon to buy some food for the greeting party, which is why Mino felt a bit lonely since there was only Seunghoon and him wandering around the building.

As they entered the dance practice room, he noticed someone else there. Mino couldn’t see him clearly since he was wearing a hat that hid almost half of his face, but he maybe quite good-looking with that porcelain skin, and those pink lips that look so soft to touch. Must be one of the trainees, Mino thought, since his body was still sweating and he was sleeping deeply on the narrow bench like he was too exhausted after a long practice lesson.

“Ah, that’s our maknae, Taehyun. I told him to greet you probably, but he ended up sleeping like this,” Seunghoon smiled as he walked closer to the boy, patting his shoulder in order to wake him up.

“Hyung, what’s wrong…? Let me sleep a little more, I’m tired…” He murmured sleepily and turned his back on them. However, Seunghoon just kept on patting him.

“Wake up, kiddo. Our new friend is here.” The boy was finally giving up with a low groan. He sheepishly rubbed his eyes and looked at Mino with that sleepy face. Now that the kid took off his hat, he could see him clearer, and it was just like what Mino thought. Though he doesn’t have those big, beautiful eyes like Jinwoo, or a fit, perfect body like Seunghoon, he has a charm that no one else could have. However, he didn’t look friendly at all.

“Hi, I’m Song Minho. I will be practicing with you guys from now on, so I hope we can get along.” Mino said and smiled at the boy. Maybe the kid’s attitude would be better if he tried to be as friendly as he could.

“I’m Nam Taehyun.” Mino stood still, expected him to say something more. However, the boy threw him an annoyed look and then he shut his eyes, going back to sleep.

Seriously, what the heck is wrong with this kid..?

“He must be tired. You know, the dance practice is so hard for us. Just let him sleep some more.” Seunghoon smiled and led him to another room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After a long day at the YG building, they came back to the dorm and began to prepare for the party. All of the trainees were invited, however, the unfriendly boy is nowhere to be seen.

“Well, he’s not interested in parties and stuff, so we better leave him alone and bring him some food after that,” Seungyoon said while patting Mino’s shoulder, telling him not to worry about Taehyun. Seunghoon then brought him some beer, and Jinwoo also joined them. Later, some other trainees from the different dorms also came.

The party lasted long until midnight. Since it’s been a long time since someone new joined them, everyone was enjoying this party so much. However, Mino still felt a bit uncomfortable thinking about the younger boy. He then excused himself and brought the food to Taehyun’s room, trying to think of what else he should do with that troublesome kid.

As he was about to reach Taehyun’s room, he could hear some slow yet beautiful piano music playing inside. And then, there was a voice that was soft and so pleasant to hear singing to the beat. Mino was impressed that the boy could hit some really high notes without any mistakes. So that kid was really talented, just like what everyone had said. What made him more interested was his voice –so beautiful, it could bring anyone to tears. If he could debut, he would be a very good singer.

Mino just stood there and waited for the song to end. Taehyun’s voice was so good it even made him forget about his rude attitude earlier on. Now all he can think about is how he could be close to this talented boy. After a while, the song finally ended, and it took a few more minutes before Mino thought of what he should do next.

“Hey, open the door, it’s me, Mino. I brought you some food here !” He called out loud, wondering if the boy could hear him. Luckily, the younger one opened the door and took the food without saying anything. Just before he closed the door again, Mino grabbed the knob and tried to make some conversation.

“It’s not nice to ignore me like that, I’m older that you after all,” He grinned at the boy, hoping that the boy could be more friendly to him. A little compliment may work. “That song is too good, is that your song? And your voice is too perfect too, it’d be–“

“None of your business.” Taehyun said coldly, then slammed the door shut while Mino just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

 

Just what the hell should he do to get close to that kid, he wondered.


	2. 2 Beginning of nightmare

Their next day was such a terrible one.

So many people and cameras were in the dance practice room at that time, not to mention Yang CEO too. “Something bad is going to happen,” everyone thought. And yes, they were all right. As Yang Hyun Suk explained about a new survival show, all of the trainees froze. Who would have thought that they would have to fight each other like that? The worst thing is that the loser may have to leave YG, which is a nightmare for all of them. And as for someone who had to go through a lot of things, like Mino, that was the last thing he wanted to happen. It just felt like the world was, once again, turning its back on him.

“So, the member in Team A will be Kang Seungyoon, Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo, Song Minho and Nam Taehyun. The other would be Team B, with B.I as the leader. I hope you guys will work hard from now on…” Yang CEO continued to say more, but as that time, he just couldn’t hear anything else.

Ah, so he and that kid were in the same team. And even worse than that, they would have to fight with the younger trainees, who were just like their younger brothers. How could Yang CEO make a cruel survival show like this, Mino wondered…

He took a quick glance at Taehyun. The boy was biting his lips and his body was slightly shivering. So even someone like him could become that nervous, Mino bitterly thought. After all, he just looked like the type who didn’t care about anything. Somehow, seeing the kid being all nervous and worried like that just made him feel bad. He’s just a young boy, after all. Wasn’t it too hard for him? Even though he and Taehyun were yet to get along, at that time, he just wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be fine. Well, of course, that kid would never like that. That’s why all Mino could do was stand there and silently watch him.

“It’s okay, no matter what happens, we’ll always be friends,” Bobby patted his shoulder, and almost gave him a heart attack. Mino didn’t even notice Bobby standing beside him as he simply lost in the thought of Taehyun. It’s like that boy just took up a big part of his mind from the very first time they met. And Mino had no clue why and how it become like that.

__________________________________________

Exhaustion. Disappointment. Sadness. Maybe that was all they could feel after the beginning of the show.

The following days were just like hell. From the early morning until midnight, all they could do was practice. However, the result was still not good. They had received lots of blame, and that just made things terrible. Jinwoo was so stressed and emotional till the point where he looked like he was about to cry at anytime, and so did Seunghoon. Seungyoon didn’t even have time to rest, and Taehyun’s mood swings were more and more terrible. It was the darkest time in their life.

Their loss to Team B was just like a final attack to them. While all of them couldn’t do anything right, Team B was still good and confident. Their performance was flawless, which made Mino wonder how they could be so good, even in this state. Was it because of their hard work? Or because the younger trainees had something that they couldn’t have?

After hearing all the complaints coming from Yang CEO, the worst thing happened. Since Mr Yang thought that they needed a leader to improve more than this, Mino was chosen as the leader. After hearing this, his mind just went blank. How could he help the members when he couldn’t even help himself? How could he be strong and lead everyone when he was already feeling so hopeless like this?

However, he had no choice.

Mino knew he couldn’t change Yang CEO’s decision at all. So he just accepted this and tried his best. Even if he knew nothing would change.

________________________________

“To me, this song doesn’t suit me at all.”

That was what Taehyun said when they were practiced their new song, “New Day”. The song is good, however, the kid just couldn’t sing it properly and now he was blaming it on the song.

Seriously, how troublesome is he? They all agreed that this song would be the best for them, and now he’s saying something like that?

“Is that what a singer should be saying?” The coach yelled at him, and everyone knew that he had already lost his patience.

“It’s too difficult. It’s really hard for me to do,” he said and lowered his eyes to the ground.

The air in the room became so hard to breathe.

___________________________________

“You’re the main vocal. If the main vocal doesn’t have confidence, we won’t be able to do well, too.”Seunghoon, who still maintained his gentle voice tried to talked to Taehyun. However, the look in his eyes showed Mino that he couldn’t– no– didn’t want to understand at all.

“Maybe it’s just me, but this sounds as if it’s being directed towards a certain person,” Mino said, and glanced at the boy. His eyes were glued to the ground and he was shivering slightly. Wasn’t him the one who caused all of this? Why did he have to make things difficult right now?

“I know this too, but I can’t do it. So even if you’re angry at me, it won’t do anything”- The kid said, his voice cracking a little. Mino could tell that he was extremely frustrated. This made Mino felt a bit sympathy for him. However, it was still his fault, after all.

___________________________________

Everybody went back to their work, except Taehyun. After the argument, he just stayed in the studio, wearing his headphones, completely shutting himself out from others. It has been three fucking hours and he didn’t come back for practice, which drove Mino crazy. So, he ignored the other members and went straight to where Taehyun was, finally deciding to teach this arrogant kid a lesson.

However, somebody else was there before him. And yes, it was the cameraman. Mino saw him talking with the kid, whose eyes were a little swollen. He went closer and could hear some of their conversation at last.

“Are you feeling down right now?”

“No, I’m fine–”Taehyun forced a smile, however, his voice was still too shaky.

“Are you tired this early?”

“No… it’s not like that.” He murmured with that cracking voice. Mino could see that he was trying to hold back his tears, however, it was no use since the tears just kept falling down his beautiful face. So Mino just stood there and watched as the boy wiped his eyes, biting his lips so that the cries couldn’t be heard. The cameraman looked a bit awkward – well, anyone would feel awkward when standing before a crying person like that. So he just stood there for awhile and then quietly left the room, leaving the boy crying alone there.

Mino didn’t know why, but the kid’s tears made his heart sink a bit. His anger was slowly disappearing with all those sobbing noises in the studio room. Oh how he wished he could go inside and hug him, do something, anything to just make the kid feel better. However, just like before, he didn’t even have the courage to get closer to that kid, to comfort him, and do all the things he wanted to do with him.

And that was why Song Minho just stood there, watching the person that was so special to him, falling deeper and deeper.


	3. Your wamth

 

Everytime they wake up, the first thing that pops up in their minds is “Will something bad happen?”.

Every morning, it was just like that. They would stand at the practice door for awhile to calm themselves down, till they were ready to face whatever was going to happen.

But no matter how many times they try their best to keep calm, those bad things just knocked them back down, again and again.

Their next video evaluation filming was also one of those days…

_____________________________________________________________

 

Mino could see that Taehyun suddenly looked pale the moment he opened the door. Then, Jinwoo quickly bowed down after taking a look into the room, which made all of them realise that some important person was in there.

 

And yes, as all of them walked in, they could saw Yang Hyun Suk sitting there with his mysterious, and somewhat fearsome, smile.

The atmosphere was heavy. Although Mino told himself to keep calm and just rap and dance as practised, he felt uncomfortable again as soon as he looked at his anxious friends. And when the beat came on, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. His mind just went blank, and he couldn’t even remember his lyrics well.

However, Mino wasn’t the only one who felt like that. As they danced together, he noticed Taehyun’s moving in the wrong direction. He grabbed Taehyun’s hand, hoping that he would notice and pay more attention, but it was no use since he was too anxious to do things straight. After awhile, it seemed like the boy finally found out that he was making some mistakes, and Mino began to regret trying to correct him since the maknae looked so confused. His voice was shaking and he couldn’t even reach some high notes. The other four just looked at him worriedly while their maknae just looked like he was going to cry right there and then.

“Please, just stop it. Please, make it end.” That was all Mino could think at that moment. And when the song finally ended, he felt the pressure slowly disappear. But the realization of their continued nightmare hit him hard again. Quietly glancing at Mr Yang, Mino could clearly see that his eyes were fixed on Taehyun, and that look just chilled everyone in the room to the bone. The air in the room just became so hard to breathe again.

“Taehyun-ah” – Taehyun was almost jolted up hearing him called his name- “What is your position in the group?”

“I’m the main vocal.” The maknae tried to keep his voice straight, but they could see that he was avoiding their boss’ look.

“What vocal? Sub-vocal?”

“I’m responsible for Team A’s high note…”

 

“High notes? Your high notes aren’t really anything special.” As Mr Yang said this, the boy frowned and trembled slightly. The words were like a sharp knife stabbed right through his soul.

“I can’t feel your energy, it feels like we just borrowed you from somewhere else…” Mino gulped nervously, knowing that those words would make Taehyun feel hurt again. “Wasn’t it enough? It’s not his fault to be that frightened, just stop hurting him anymore,”the rapper thought, praying that their CEO would soon leave their maknae alone. This was too much and he didn’t know if Taehyun could endure more than that.

After saying more harsh words, Yang Hyun Suk finally stood up and left the room. As the last cameraman left, leaving them alone in their practice place, they all let out a sigh of relief before looking at their maknae, worrying that he would be hurt by their boss’ words. Knowing that, the boy tried to smile and told them that he was okay. He sat down at the bench together with the members and took off his hat. Just when he bowed his head and fixed his eyes to the ground, his shoulders began trembling again, and the tears that he tried to hold in for so long just welled up in his eyes. He used his hands to cover his face, trying his very best not to cry in front of them, but the tears just kept falling down his already wet cheeks. Seungyoon patted his shoulder, hoping that it would make the boy feel better. However, those sobbing noises just continued to echo through the room, as he was gasping for air, trying to control his breath.

Every whimpering sound of his just went straight into Mino’s soul, making the older boy’s heart feel so heavy. The rude, arrogant boy just became so fragile right then, and he had no idea why it hurt so much to see the younger at this state. Hesitantly, he touched Taehyun’s shoulder, and then squeezed it softly, feeling helpless that this was the only thing he could do for the boy. Mino really wanted to say something, however, no words came out from his mouth. That was why he just kept rubbing the boy’s lower back, slightly patting his soft hair, while thinking about how to brighten him up. But nothing came to his mind, so he thought maybe the best thing he should do was just stay there with Taehyun until he felt better.

____________________________________________________________

Mino didn’t know how long has he been there, beside Taehyun like that. The other three had returned to their practice and told him to bring their maknae back to the dorm when he was better. However, after a long time of crying his heart out, the boy was too tired and just drifted into sleep, his head leaning on Mino’s shoulder. Of course it would be more uncomfortable than sleeping at the dorm, but the rapper didn’t have the heart to wake the sleeping and exhausted boy up. So he ended up sitting there, didn’t even moving an inch, worried that even the slightest move would interrupt his sleep.

He had no idea what made him feel so weird being this close to the maknae. The boy’s soft hair was on his shoulder and Taehyun’s hot breath on his neck was enough to make him shudder. His heart beat faster as he looked at the younger, admiring his beautiful yet peaceful sleeping face. He didn’t know why, but ever since the first time they met, he just couldn’t take his eyes off this charming boy. There’s just something so magnetic about his thin, fragile frame, the slight sadness in his beautiful eyes, or the way he bit his lips everytime he’s nervous…every bit of him is enough to make him lose his mind.

Hesitantly, his hand glided down Taehyun’s arm, fingers slipped into the younger’s palm. He closed his eyes and slowly tightened his fingers around the maknae’s hand, careful not to make him wake up. At that moment, it felt like his heart stopped beating as he felt the other’s warmness, drowning in his vanilla scent.

He just wished that tomorrow would never come, so he could continue holding Taehyun’s hand like this.

 

 

A/N: Hello, I want to make this fic as real as possible, however, I hope that it doesn't make you feel bored since I based on WIN a lots. If you think that their relationship process in this story is too fast, or too slow, please comment and let me know T___T. Thank you very much.


	4. Your Smile

**Chapter 4**  
 

They returned to their usual practice routine the following day.

 

Taehyun couldn’t remember quite well how did he ended up sleeping in their practice room. When he woke up, Mino was already there and bought him some breakfast. Somehow, it made him felt touched thinking about how the older has been there for him.

 

However, their relationship didn’t go well with just that.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Everyone was gathered in the practice room to discuss about their next song. Mino could see the tiredness in each other’s eyes since everything was not going well. The song they prepared before didn’t meet their expectation and they just couldn’t know how to fix it. If they show this song to the CEO, surely it wouldn’t be enough to impressed him.

 

“Personally I don’t think this sounds too bad, but since we mixed 3 songs together, it sounds kind of jerky”- Taehyun frowned and said after hearing the song they just had mixed, however, he couldn’t bring any solutions for this, and that makes Mino felt a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Then why don’t you give us a direction to go in? “

 

Mino’s directed words suddenly created an unpleasant atmostphere. He could felt the other three looked at him awkwardly, while the younger boy frowned and gave him a deadly glare.

 

“Sort out your feeling first, then go over the explanation again” Mino continued, ignored those disapproval looks from the others. He didn’t see why he should have shut up, they’re over-protecting the maknae again. He just felt a little irritated that the kid were complaining about their song but didn’t think of any ways to make it sounds better.

 

“I think that we should add some beats in the middle of this-“ Seungyoon tried to break the ice, however, the maknae just stood up and leave the room immediately without saying anything.

 

Great. He pissed him off, again.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

That night, he just couldn’t sleep.  
  
 

After the boy left, Seungyoon has called him out and told him not to use harsh words to their maknae, since he is very sensitive. Of course, having seen the boy crying before made him already known that. However, he was so mad and couldn’t control his words at that time. Maybe it was because he felt very rushed, and he just wanted to make everyone work together.

 

“You need to gather their hearts and work together” This is what Zico, his best friend, said to him after hearing all those things. And look at what he had done. It was his own fault, trying to push everyone to work without even thinking about their feeling at all. He didn’t even think about how Taehyun would feel after hearing those harsh words of his.

 

Mino wondered if the boy could be hurted by his words. What if he was feeling down again and crying like before? He just couldn’t stand the thought of being the one that makes Taehyun cries. And if it really happened, then he would never forgive himself.

 

Sighed heavily, he stood up and decided to do something before it was too late.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

It was almost 2.30 in the morning, and luckily that he could see the light came from the boy’s room, which mean he was still awake. Took a deep breath, he knocked at the door, hoping that the boy would accept his apologize easily.

 

“Who’s there?” Taehyun peeked out of his room and Mino could see he looks a bit surprised seeing him there “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Can I talk with you for awhile?” The boy looked a bit curious after hearing that, however, he still stepped aside and told him to come in.

 

.

.

.

 

There’s not much things inside Taehyun’s room, but Mino could see that the boy was very neat since everything in his room was so well-organized. He spotted an unique painting of a red heart placed on his desk, which made Mino a bit interested since he haven’t seen it before in any exhibitions.

 

 “So…what do you want to talk?” The boy asked and looked a bit annoyed. Maybe he was still mad at Mino, he thought.

 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve said before…” He said and rubbed his neck nervously “I went overboard a little…I’m sorry”.

 

“It’s okay. I didn’t care much about it though.”  _But it’s not okay at all, you still look like you are mad with me._

 

“Well…I even make a special apologize gift for you. I wonder if you’d like it..” Mino said and handed him a square gift box which he had just bought from the nearest shop. The boy still looked at him with that curious eyes and opened the box, having no idea that he could even received a gift like that.

 

The rapper could see his maknae looked a bit shocked as seeing his portraits painting inside. Well, it really takes a lots of time, but Mino felt that it was worth doing that since he could finally saw the boy’s lips curled into a smile.

 

“Wow, you draw it yourself?” The younger looked at him and now even smiling cheerfully “I didn’t know that you’re interested in art like that. And this looks like me a lots too.”

 

 _Actually, you’re more beautiful than that painting, you know._ Mino thought, and he was so happy that his little effort could makes the boy’s attitude changes like that. “If you like, I could draw more for you, you know”

 

“Really? Thank you.” The maknae smiled again, and Mino swore that it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen before.

 

 

So many things happened in that day, however, for Mino, it was still one of the best day, since he could made the younger opened his heart to him like this.

 

 

______________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter is unbetaed. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.  
  
Please leave me some comment, I haven't received any responds from your guys the last chapter, so I wondered if it was too bad. Thank you very much <3.

Chapter 4  
 

They returned to their usual practice routine the following day.

 

Taehyun couldn’t remember quite well how did he ended up sleeping in their practice room. When he woke up, Mino was already there and bought him some breakfast. Somehow, it made him felt touched thinking about how the older has been there for him.

 

However, their relationship didn’t go well with just that.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Everyone was gathered in the practice room to discuss about their next song. Mino could see the tiredness in each other’s eyes since everything was not going well. The song they prepared before didn’t meet their expectation and they just couldn’t know how to fix it. If they show this song to the CEO, surely it wouldn’t be enough to impressed him.

 

“Personally I don’t think this sounds too bad, but since we mixed 3 songs together, it sounds kind of jerky”- Taehyun frowned and said after hearing the song they just had mixed, however, he couldn’t bring any solutions for this, and that makes Mino felt a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Then why don’t you give us a direction to go in? “

 

Mino’s directed words suddenly created an unpleasant atmostphere. He could felt the other three looked at him awkwardly, while the younger boy frowned and gave him a deadly glare.

 

“Sort out your feeling first, then go over the explanation again” Mino continued, ignored those disapproval looks from the others. He didn’t see why he should have shut up, they’re over-protecting the maknae again. He just felt a little irritated that the kid were complaining about their song but didn’t think of any ways to make it sounds better.

 

“I think that we should add some beats in the middle of this-“ Seungyoon tried to break the ice, however, the maknae just stood up and leave the room immediately without saying anything.

 

Great. He pissed him off, again.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

That night, he just couldn’t sleep.  
  
 

After the boy left, Seungyoon has called him out and told him not to use harsh words to their maknae, since he is very sensitive. Of course, having seen the boy crying before made him already known that. However, he was so mad and couldn’t control his words at that time. Maybe it was because he felt very rushed, and he just wanted to make everyone work together.

 

“You need to gather their hearts and work together” This is what Zico, his best friend, said to him after hearing all those things. And look at what he had done. It was his own fault, trying to push everyone to work without even thinking about their feeling at all. He didn’t even think about how Taehyun would feel after hearing those harsh words of his.

 

Mino wondered if the boy could be hurted by his words. What if he was feeling down again and crying like before? He just couldn’t stand the thought of being the one that makes Taehyun cries. And if it really happened, then he would never forgive himself.

 

Sighed heavily, he stood up and decided to do something before it was too late.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

It was almost 2.30 in the morning, and luckily that he could see the light came from the boy’s room, which mean he was still awake. Took a deep breath, he knocked at the door, hoping that the boy would accept his apologize easily.

 

“Who’s there?” Taehyun peeked out of his room and Mino could see he looks a bit surprised seeing him there “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Can I talk with you for awhile?” The boy looked a bit curious after hearing that, however, he still stepped aside and told him to come in.

 

.

.

.

 

There’s not much things inside Taehyun’s room, but Mino could see that the boy was very neat since everything in his room was so well-organized. He spotted an unique painting of a red heart placed on his desk, which made Mino a bit interested since he haven’t seen it before in any exhibitions.

 

 “So…what do you want to talk?” The boy asked and looked a bit annoyed. Maybe he was still mad at Mino, he thought.

 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve said before…” He said and rubbed his neck nervously “I went overboard a little…I’m sorry”.

 

“It’s okay. I didn’t care much about it though.”  _But it’s not okay at all, you still look like you are mad with me._

 

“Well…I even make a special apologize gift for you. I wonder if you’d like it..” Mino said and handed him a square gift box which he had just bought from the nearest shop. The boy still looked at him with that curious eyes and opened the box, having no idea that he could even received a gift like that.

 

The rapper could see his maknae looked a bit shocked as seeing his portraits painting inside. Well, it really takes a lots of time, but Mino felt that it was worth doing that since he could finally saw the boy’s lips curled into a smile.

 

“Wow, you draw it yourself?” The younger looked at him and now even smiling cheerfully “I didn’t know that you’re interested in art like that. And this looks like me a lots too.”

 

 _Actually, you’re more beautiful than that painting, you know._ Mino thought, and he was so happy that his little effort could makes the boy’s attitude changes like that. “If you like, I could draw more for you, you know”

 

“Really? Thank you.” The maknae smiled again, and Mino swore that it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen before.

 

 

So many things happened in that day, however, for Mino, it was still one of the best day, since he could made the younger opened his heart to him like this.

 

 

______________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter is unbetaed. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.  
  
Please leave me some comment, I haven't received any responds from your guys the last chapter, so I wondered if it was too bad. Thank you very much <3.


End file.
